


The Second Son

by Ravenous77



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Mowzie's Mobs
Genre: Minecraft, Short Story, minecraft mods, modded minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenous77/pseuds/Ravenous77
Summary: A tragedy has befallen me.I am cursed to wander for the rest of my days as an undead to pay for what I've done.Poor Charlie, he never saw it coming.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Second Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is written in the format that it was originally written in, which is in the Minecraft books in version 1.12.2. If the formatting is a little weird, with the short lines and such, that's why.

6/28

I fell into a ravine today, the ravine on Pig Island. Creative name, I know, but the point is that when I awoke, I was unharmed. By some sort of magic, I thought (I had been messing with an unknown scroll moments prior.)

When I escaped the ravine I found that it was no blessing. 

I came home to my two sons. I had previously found a fireball weapon and wanted to hang it. 

Poor Charlie. Poor... poor Charlie. 

He got in the way. 

I attempted to hang it on my weapon rack, next to my crafted wand, after all, it did seem like magic to me, but I had a horrible shake when I went to hang it. 

I dropped it. 

Poor Charlie was in the way. 

His wooden flesh turned to charcoal - those beautiful leaf-green eyes turned red. He had fire in his eyes now. He was coming after me. 

I didn't hear his cries. I didn't think. I only saw a monster. 

My baby boy...  
Charlie...

A monster I had to kill, to protect my other son, to protect myself. 

I killed him.   
I killed my second son. 

Funny, how it turns out. 

The first goes to water, the second to fire. 

I held him in my hands, my baby boy. 

No bigger than the sapling he came from. 

I had to bury him, my second son, right next to the first. 

I'm thankful Lewis didn't see, but how can I explain? How do I tell him what befell his brother?

Will he ever forgive me?  
Will he ever feel safe with me again?  
Will I have lost a third son?

How can I ever forgive myself?

I went to walk outside today, to visit the tree Charlie came from, and I burned in the light, just like he did. 

I burn just like he did. 

I'm cursed, and I deserve it. 

How can I ever forgive myself?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Charlie is a mob from Mowzie's Mobs, known as a Grove Sprite. 
> 
> The Fire Bomb and the mentioned wand are both from Electroblob's Wizardry. 
> 
> Both are wonderful mods, especially paired with Ice and Fire. I play on 1.12.2, and can send a copy of the modpack I play with if requested. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
